


Help Me Make It Through the Night

by germankitty



Series: Observe The Viewing Globe [7]
Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanya's in the dumps after her break-up with Shawn. But her friends rally to lift her spirits. ALL her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Make It Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a Roberta Flack song from WAAAAY back when!

"Don't let it get to you too much. He's not worth it." Kat hugged Tanya once more.

"I know. Its just...."

"I understand. Believe me, I do." Kat kissed her best friend softly. The two girls held each other a few moments longer, then Kat leaned up.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Tanya dredged up a smile. "Yeah, sure."

She must have been convincing, because after a last cuddle, the Pink Ranger got up and slipped her nightgown back on. She made her way to the door of Tanyas room, then looked at her once more. "Sleep well."

"Thanks; you, too."

The door closed behind the Australian, and Tanya, after pulling an oversized tee over her head, stared blindly into the dark room. Although shed been living here for a while now, it still wasnt quite home. Kat, her parents, the guys on the team -- everybody was really great towards her, but there were times, like right now, when she desperately wished she were back in Africa. To be able to curl up in Ashalas arms and pour out her story, to hear her soothing voice ... at the very back of her mind, she saw a faint image appear. _Mom ... Dad...._ she quashed it almost savagely. Shed really lose it if she dwelled on her parents and on how much she missed them, even after all this time. A soft sliver of moonlight crept through the window and cast bluish shadows over the carpet and furniture. Tanya rolled away from it, hugging her pillow close. Her body still hummed slightly from Kats gentle lovemaking, but it wasnt enough, not tonight. Unseeing dark eyes slowly filled with moisture as, unbidden, the face of her boyfriend --_FORMER boyfriend! The jerk!_\-- appeared before her.

__

Was it my fault that Im a better pitcher than he is? Why cant he accept that a girl can do just as well in his beloved baseball? Why did Coach have to see me, anyway? Why d-did he ... just ... d-dump m-me? Tanya couldnt hold back her tears any longer. All day long shed put on a brave facade, but it was finally too much. What had she done wrong? Why couldnt he just like her the way she was? Why...?

"Oh, Shawn...!"

Tanya started to sob quietly. Somewhere deep down she knew that she was just indulging in self-pity, but right now she didnt care. For once, she was sick of being reasonable, the down-to-earth one. Everything just piled up all at the same time: coming to California, becoming Zeo Ranger Two, making a new home, new friends, gaining five lovers at the same time because of Power hormones ... all because Aisha had to saddle her with the _stupid_ Yellow Zeo Shard, because Billy gave up his place on the team for her, because Shawn --tall, dark, handsome, popular Shawn-- put her down in front of everybody.... It just was too much!

"Why me? Its not fair!" Tears continued to flow, dampening her pillow, as Tanya let it all out. The need not to alarm Kat and her parents made her press her face deep into the soft material; as she cried, she became aware of a tension headache, which deteriorated her mood even further. _Nobody cares about me anyway_!

She was so wrapped up in her misery, that she never even heard the soft whoosh of a teleportation beam. The figure in blue regarded her for a moment, then sat down on the edge of the bed. He put a gentle hand on the shaking shoulder. "Tanya?"

"Huh?" The Yellow Ranger jerked around, presenting a tear-streaked face to her visitor. Her quivering lips could barely form his name.

"R-rocky?" Swallowing hard, she sat up, knuckling her eyes with her fists like a small child. "W-what are you doing here?" Her voice wavered more than she liked, and she could feel a blush rise up from her toes. _Of all the people to find me bawling like a baby...! _She mentally added embarrassment to all her woes of the day. It wasnt that she didnt like Rocky; hed never been anything but nice to her, and Tanya knew him as a fun guy to be with, in all ways, but he wasnt exactly Mr. Sensitivity. For him to see her like this....

"I just wanted to see if youre okay." Rockys voice was gentle; not a hint of the laughter so often present. Tanya swallowed several times, but couldnt find her voice. She just sat in the middle of her bed, staring at her teammate with moist eyes, concentrating on stopping her tears. Rocky reached out and tenderly stroked her hair. His brown eyes were warm in the moonlight, and his gentleness made Tanyas tears flow once more, despite her best efforts. The Blue Ranger smiled a bit sadly, shifted on the bed and drew her into a warm embrace, pressing her head against his shoulder. Tanya resisted for a moment, then all the starch went out of her. She hugged her friend fiercely and cried into his shirt. This time, however, there were strong arms holding her, warm hands stroking her back, and a soft voice crooning nonsense words to her. When her tears finally subsided, she hiccuped as she tried to wipe her face. A handful of tissues suddenly appeared, and she thankfully used them. She sat back momentarily to blow her nose noisily; as she let the tissues fall to the floor, she cast a half-pleading, half-defiant look at Rocky. He just chuckled and drew her back into his comforting embrace, rocking her slightly. For a moment, Tanya indulged herself, then leaned back to look into his eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Rocky smiled at her tone; hed expected the prickles to show, but for once he didnt let them deter him.

"Holding you."

Since she was still cradled in his arms, there was nothing Tanya could say to that. Rocky looked into her eyes and let her see his amusement, but also his sympathy and understanding.

"I figured you might need someone tonight."

"Why should you care?" Tanyas tone was dubious, but she didnt move from his embrace.

"Because youre my friend. Because I care about _you_. Because...." Here his soft, quiet voice faltered slightly, "...because Ive been dumped a time or two. Believe me, I know exactly how you feel." He met her eyes once more. She looked deeply, and what she read in his brown orbs convinced her that, for once, the Blue Ranger was totally serious. Moisture welled up again, but she managed not to let the tears fall. Instead, she sniffled and, after a last glance, snuggled more deeply into his embrace. Rocky said nothing, but hugged her close to his chest, one hand reaching up and petting her hair with soft, smooth strokes. Tanya closed her eyes and relaxed into the closeness, letting his warmth and caring wash over her. She didnt really want to admit it, not even to herself, but Rockys strength gave her more comfort tonight than all of Kats caresses had done. Her self-esteem as a woman had been hurt, far more than her emotions, and a mans touch was exactly the thing to give her back a measure of what Shawn had taken from her by his rejection.

Minutes passed as the two Rangers sat on Tanyas bed, Rocky holding her in a firm yet gentle grasp, while one hand stroked soothingly from her head down her back and up again. Tanya felt her headache recede under her friends ministrations, and she finally disentangled herself enough to look into his eyes once more. The smile she had for him was far more genuine than the one shed given Kat earlier.

"Thanks, Rocky; I needed this a lot more than I thought." She touched his cheek gently.

Rocky met her dark eyes and saw that they were dry now. He let his own smile show as he teasingly kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Hey, what are friends for? The next time I get dumped, you can come hold _me_."

"Its a deal." The quiet sincerity in her voice startled Rocky; hed expected a more acerbic comment from Tanya at his mild jibe. He studied her face with its still-visible tear tracks for a moment, then swallowed the joke hed been about to make.

"Ill hold you to that."

The two regarded each other in silence for a while, then Tanya lifted her head slightly just as Rocky bent his. Their lips met in a soft kiss, unlike any they had shared under the influence of their Power-enhanced hormones. Theyd become lovers shortly after Tanya had been introduced to the side-effects of being a Ranger, but their encounters so far had been passionate, fun-filled romps. Tonight, it was different. Tanya still felt vulnerable, and Rocky, for once, wanted only to show his teammate how much he liked and respected her. Their mouths met and clung with hardly any pressure, and as they separated, they rested their foreheads against each other. Rocky brushed his lips against hers before he looked once more into the dark orbs. Hed only intended to comfort Tanya, but all of a sudden he was very much aware of her warm, smooth skin, the fact that she was undoubtedly naked under her oversized tee and that they were already in bed together --well, sort of. The way the Yellow Ranger was snuggled in his arms, he could feel her breasts pressed against his side, and suddenly his jeans grew noticeably tighter. However, neither one of them was tripping; the decision to take this further, if there was one, would have to be Tanyas.

Tanya, for her part, felt slightly breathless. None of the guys had ever kissed her quite like that before; the closest shed come to anything like it was with Katherine, earlier that evening. Being kissed like this by Rocky was ... she couldnt quite describe it, but she knew she wanted more of it. Smiling somewhat tremulously --as much with still-threatening tears as with uncertainty and budding excitement-- she reached up with one hand to run her fingertips in a whisper-caress over his cheek into his close-cropped hair. Rocky turned into her hand, kissing her palm, and Tanya brushed across his lips. She felt his breath catch, then his mouth closed over hers once more. This time, she responded with equal pressure, and both parted their lips. Rocky slipped his tongue into the velvety softness, twining around Tanyas, and their kiss deepened until they had to separate for lack of breath. Tanya pressed her face into Rockys neck, inhaling his scent. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as he slowly stroked up and down her back. He nuzzled at her hair, slowly moving his mouth back towards hers. This time, their kiss was more passionate; Rockys hands began to wander across the Yellow Rangers upper body, sliding ever so gently towards the front until he just barely brushed the side of her full mounds. As their lips separated once again, they looked at each other for long moments. Finally, Rocky broke the silence.

"...Tanya?" His voice was slightly hoarse. Tanya lowered her eyes with indecision; when she saw the bulge in his jeans, she felt a frisson of excitement settle in her stomach. Still a bit uncertain, she lifted his face with one hand and danced her fingertips over his cheek. She searched his eyes, but found only sincerity and affection, with just a hint of the laughter that was so much a part of Rocky.

Tanya didnt need to debate with herself; she knew with sudden clarity that her friend was offering her exactly what she needed right now. Touching her lips once more to his, she breathed her need into his mouth.

"Hold me, Rocky."

"Gladly."

His arms closed more firmly around her supple body, and they sank back together into the cushions. Rocky kissed his teammate more insistently, but still without the lustful intensity they both were used to. Only Kat had ever asked him to make love instead of fucking her, and he sensed that that was what Tanya needed tonight. He was only too happy to oblige. Hands began to roam, and clothes disappeared as if by magic. When they were both nude, they paused to savor the skin-on-skin contact, reveling in the opportunity to explore at their leisure. Rocky held Tanya in one arm while his free hand glided from her shoulder over the soft swell of her breast across her abdomen to her thigh, and back up again, exciting her without forcing a response. He smiled delightedly as he heard her appreciative murmur.

"Mmmm...." Tanya stretched sexily in her friends embrace. She nuzzled at his chin, neck and shoulder as her own hands explored the contoured muscles in his shoulders, arms and chest. She could feel his cock stretch and fill against her hip, and the minute movement thrilled her at a heretofore unknown level. A small shift in position, and the satiny hardness rested snugly against her belly, where she was able to stimulate her partner with the slightest of thrusts. Rocky moaned blissfully. He let his hand come to rest at the underswell of her breast, cupping his palm and hefting the delicious weight. He let his fingers wander around the dark globe, circling closer and closer, until his fingertips brushed oh-so-gently across the sensitive bud.

"Oh...!" A soft sob was Tanyas reaction, as she arched more fully into the caress. "Do that again, please!"

Rocky chuckled as he repeated his action. Under his dancing fingers her nipple began to rise and contract, until it stiffened into a hard point that was just begging for his mouth. Shifting so that he could lean over, he lowered his lips to the generous handful and licked softly at the knotted nub. Tanya drew her breath in a sharp hiss that formed into a full-bodied moan as Rocky closed his lips around her sensitive tip and bathed her breast with his tongue. When he began to suckle, she couldnt stop herself from clutching his broad shoulders.

"Easy, _querida_, we dont want to rush things," he laughed softly, before he switched to her other side to repeat his ministrations. Tanya began to move with her growing excitement. Kat had made her feel pretty good on more than one occasion, not least earlier that night, but what Rocky was doing to her...! Somehow, the feel of his hardness against her softness was exactly what she craved. Her hands explored the expanse of his back and chest, delighting in the contrast between sculpted muscles and soft, warm skin. She moaned again as his mouth left her breasts after a last, lingering lick, momentarily disappointed, but that changed to delight as the warm wetness moved down her belly to the juncture of her thighs. She lay back and prepared herself to enjoy Rockys gentle exploration.

The Blue Ranger kissed his way across the chocolate-colored skin from hipbone to hipbone, while his hands stroked her thighs, occasionally wandering around and under her to squeeze the swelling asscheeks. Slowly, he moved lower still, until his questing lips encountered the curly bush that hid the treasure he was seeking. Breathing in the heady scent of Tanyas arousal, he skimmed one hand up while the other sought purchase on her hip. He ran a single fingertip down her already-moist slit, eliciting another deep moan. Her thighs parted slightly, and Rocky encouraged the movement by running his hand down the inside of her leg. He could just barely make out the lighter skin between her folds, and he once more used the tip of his index finger to tease her womanhood. Rocky stroked up and down, gliding minutely deeper with every change of direction, until he dipped deeply into the hot wetness.

Tanya moaned heavily at the exquisite sensation and let her legs fall open to grant Rocky better access. His fingers delved into her hot folds, and she could feel her juices flowing faster. A fleeting brush against her clit sent tremors all through her body, and almost involuntarily, her hands wandered to her breasts and started massaging. Rocky watched avidly; he loved it when his lovers played with themselves while he was playing with them! Tonight, however, he was in the mood for something a little different. Never stopping the tiny, circling movements over the hard little knob in Tanyas wet sex, he scooted upwards and turned her head towards him. He almost drowned in her smoldering, heavy-lidded gaze. Allowing himself the smallest of cheeky grins, he began to nip at the soft lips, sweeping his tongue into her heat again and again until Tanya started to writhe under the double stimulation he was lavishing on both her mouths. Rocky thrust deeper with his tongue and his fingers simultaneously, causing a fresh flood of wetness to coat his hand. When he finally needed to come up for air, the Yellow Ranger wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close, neatly trapping his hand in her sex.

"Mmmmm, Rocky, that feels _soooo_ good," Tanya all but purred. Rocky chuckled softly.

"Glad to hear you like it." He kissed the tip of her nose playfully, as he moved back a bit to give his hand more room between her legs. She wriggled some, then let her thighs fall apart. An appreciative mm-hmm was her reward as the Blue Ranger applied his talented tongue once more to the nearest nipple. Just as his teeth fastened gently on the pebbly nub, a long finger thrust into the core of her womanhood. Tanya arched off her bed. She loved his gentle ministrations, but right now, she needed something more!

"Oh, God, Rocky, come into me!" Her breathless plea brought his mouth back to hers for another heated kiss.

"In a moment," he said, gliding his hand from her cunt up her body to gently pinch a nipple until it stood as hard and erect as a certain part of his own anatomy. Rocky licked at the trail of moisture his fingers had left in their wake, tasting his lovers nectar.

He sat up and looked at the sexy body displayed for him in the moonlight. Tanyas dark skin made an exciting contrast to the pastel sheets, and the silvery light created interesting shadows. Slowly running both his hands from her shoulders down her arms, back up again and over her torso to plump up her breasts, he leaned over once more and licked wetly from one nipple to the other, sucking them briefly to optimum hardness. Before Tanya could clasp his head to her breasts, however, he moved back again, letting his hands roam downward to sculpt her hips and thighs. On the way back up, he parted her legs wide, then knelt between them. Bending at the waist, he lowered himself to her wet pussy, parting the soft lips with his tongue. Rocky licked the intricate folds until his tongue-tip made contact with the hard little pearl. He teased her for a few moments with short little licks, then withdrew, causing the young woman to almost sob with need. Tanya bucked her hips reflexively as the delightful contact stopped, and opened her eyes. Meeting the brown orbs of her teammate, she shivered slightly at the expression she read in them ... a curiously exciting mixture of lust and tenderness, just like the way he had brought her to the brink of ecstasy. And she was already almost there, she realized with some surprise; the gentleness of Rockys attentions had disguised the fact that her body was nearly ready to explode.

"Rocky, please...!"

A pleased, somewhat smug grin played around Rockys mouth, but Tanya didnt mind. He shifted so that his engorged cock brushed her pussy as he lifted her bottom onto his firm thighs. Belatedly, Tanya realized that apart from clutching at him, she hadnt touched him at all. Smiling somewhat sheepishly, she reached out to wrap her fingers around the swollen organ, but to her astonishment, he stopped her. Bending forward once more, the hot tip of his dick slipped almost into place, and his mouth brushed hers again.

"Not necessary." A fleeting sweep of his tongue into her willing mouth.

"But...."

"No buts. This ones just for you, _querida_." With that, Rocky positioned himself at the entrance to her body and with steady pressure eased himself into her depths. Tanya opened up to him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned throatily as she felt his hot cock settle within her. When his balls rested against her bottom, he stopped for a moment, savoring the sensation of being deeply embedded in her hot, moist tightness. Bracing himself, he began to thrust gently, sliding back and forth until they found a steady rhythm. Tanya sighed blissfully and gave herself up to her lover, running her hands over his chest and back, kissing, licking and nipping wherever she could reach. Their hips moved together in a cadence as old as time, and both young people lost themselves in the sensation.

Slowly, their tempo increased; Rockys thrusts became harder and deeper, and Tanya matched him move for move. Her hands went to her own body, stimulating her nipples, wandering between her legs to rub her clitoris. She splayed two fingers and positioned them so that his cock pistoned between them; the added pressure of the heel of her hand on her mound was enough to send her higher. Rocky groaned ecstatically and thrust faster; he reveled in the tight walls gripping his organ and knew he wouldnt last much longer. He captured her mouth once more and thrust his tongue deeply in time with deep strokes into her womanhood. He could feel the soft wet walls clamping around his prick as Tanya stiffened; her cry as she climaxed was lost in his mouth. When he felt her relax, he braced himself and let go; a flurry of deep strokes sent him over the edge, too, and he filled her with his come. Both collapsed on the bed, their sweat-slick bodies locked in a tight embrace as they caught their breaths. Finally, Rocky withdrew from the warm haven of Tanyas pussy and rolled off, gathering her close.

For long moments, the two friends just held each other. Then, Rocky leaned up on one elbow and looked into the dark eyes of his lover. She met his gaze.

"Feel better?"

A smile lit up the beautiful face.

"Mmmm-hmmmm."

Rocky laughed at the satisfied tone and hugged her exuberantly. Kissing the tip of her nose a third time, her smiled into eyes that were no longer drenched in tears, but had regained most of their sparkle. The lingering sadness was to be expected, but it would fade over the next few days. To know that he had caused that change almost made him feel better than his orgasm had.

"Think you can sleep now?"

"Im sure of it. Thank you so much, Rocky." Tanya kissed her friend with gratitude and more than a hint of passion. She felt a slight twitch against her abdomen, where his softening manhood rested. Both chuckled, but Rocky grimaced ruefully.

"Much as Id like to stay, I think Id better not."

Tanya looked at him consideringly, but had to admit he was right. It wouldnt do if Mrs. Hillard should look in on her --shed hinted she might-- to find her in bed with one of the guys. Tanya hugged Rocky tightly once more, then reluctantly released him. Groaning somewhat theatrically, Rocky eased out of her arms and got up. He dressed, aware of Tanyas eyes on him. He couldnt resist a few poses as he slipped on his t-shirt and fastened his belt, and was delighted to hear her soft laughter. When he was finished, he gathered her in his arms to share one last kiss. He let his hands wander across her body, ending up at her gorgeous breasts and giving her softened nipples a teasing pinch. Then he let her go. Tanya stretched lazily, aware of his admiring glance, but sat up. Brushing her lips across his and cupping his cheek in one hand, she whispered, "Thanks again, Rocky."

Brown eyes smiled into hers. "Youre very welcome. Anytime."

He activated his teleporter; just before the beam carried him away in a flash of blue light, he heard her softly call out.

"Good night, Rocky."

Tanya lay back on her rumpled sheets for a few minutes, enjoying the warm feeling of relaxation her encounter with Rocky had brought. His gentleness and caring had done wonders to alleviate her feelings of inadequacy and wounded pride, and she realized now in her heart that Shawns dumping her was more a reflection on his inability to handle her accomplishments than on her worthiness. _And to think that it was Rocky ... of all people, Id never have expected him to be so ... understanding! _

Resolving to look deeper than his happy-go-lucky facade in the future, Tanya was about to roll over, when she felt the stickiness of drying sweat and their mingled juices on her body. She was reluctant to move out of her comfortable bed, but the more she lingered, the more the need to clean up asserted itself. Grumbling at herself, she climbed out of bed and ambled into the half-bath attached to her room. It was getting late; she didnt want to wake the house by taking a shower in the master bathroom and decided a rubdown with a washcloth would have to be enough. The lukewarm water felt great on her skin; Tanya lingered a bit longer than shed planned, rubbing the moist cloth over her arms, body and sex. Looking into the mirror over the sink, she splashed water into her face to remove the last tear tracks. She could see in her eyes that the defeated look had disappeared and was glad; shed not been looking forward to facing Shawn at school the next day and have him notice how much hed hurt her. Running a brush briefly through her tangled hair, she reached for her nightgown, only to find that shed left it next to her bed. Shrugging mentally --after all, it was _her_ room; who was there to see if she walked around naked?-- she turned off the light and stepped out of the tiny bathroom. As she turned towards her bed, however, she was stopped short by a tall figure in red, with long hair hanging down his back.

"Tommy?!" He turned towards her.

Tanya automatically stepped forward.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" she asked in a stage whisper, so as not to wake the Hillard family.

At first, he didnt seem to hear her. His eyes appeared to fix on her chest, and his lips formed a soundless whistle. She regarded him in confusion, then became aware of exactly _what_ he was looking at so intently. "Oh!"

Her arms came up instinctively to cross over her breasts, but after a moments consideration, she lowered them again. She had nothing to hide, and after all, hed already seen everything in the park a few days ago, when she and Kat had jumped him. Besides, it felt ..._ good _... to see the open admiration in his eyes. Involuntarily, a tiny smile began to play around Tanyas lips, and she relaxed. Taking another step forward to reach for her nightgown, she was a little startled as his hand on her arm stopped her.

Tommy had been surprised to find her bed empty when hed teleported in a few moments ago, but he noticed the wedge of light under the bathroom door. It didnt take long until Tanya opened the door and stepped out into the moonlit room. What he hadnt counted on was seeing her naked, and he couldnt help but stare at the lithe lines of her body which rounded oh-so-nicely in all the right places. Hed known that Tanya had a great body, but when she and Kat had taken care of his hormonal backlog, hed more or less noticed the fact only in passing; hed been far too preoccupied with his own problems at the time. Now, he looked his fill. Hed intended to lend a shoulder; all of them had hurt for and with her that afternoon, but he was rapidly beginning to rethink the part of his anatomy he wanted to offer her.

As Tanya reached for the shirt lying on the foot of her bed, he reached out and stayed her hand, almost without thinking. Instead, he closed the short distance between them and gathered her loosely in his arms. It made him feel good to have her adjust almost instinctively to his embrace. Tommy held her to his body, gently pressing her head to his shoulder. Tanya made no move to fend him off, but she did turn towards him and looked questioningly into his eyes. He shook his head in rueful amazement at himself, and smiled reassuringly. He really had intended to simply offer her a sympathetic ear and a shoulder to cry on; now it looked like his help was going to take a different form than hed planned. Still, he made a half-hearted attempt to disregard his suddenly all-too-interested anatomy.

"Are you all right?"

Tanya lowered her eyes and blushed, grateful he couldnt see it. _Has everybody seen how much Shawns idiocy affected me_? she wondered, becoming aware of how her perceptions had changed since the afternoon. _Thank you, Kat, Rocky_, she thought, then returned her attention to her teammate.

"I ... Im getting there." She smiled up at Tommy somewhat shamefacedly. "You all ... knowing that youre there for me has really helped."

Tanya expected Tommy to release her then, but to her surprise, his embrace tightened. His jeans and t-shirt rubbed against her cool skin, chafing somewhat, but it was not an unpleasant sensation. Almost unconsciously, she shifted in his hold. As she adjusted to her new position, her eyes suddenly flew open. That ridge in the loose-fitting jeans ... it couldnt be ... could it? Startled, she looked into smiling chocolate eyes. "Uh, ...Tommy?!"

Zeo Ranger Five thrust his hips ever so slightly against her smooth abdomen. He bent his head, his long hair falling forward and brushing against her shoulders in a whispery touch. His lips slid from her temple to her ear in the gentlest of motions as he told her the revised reason for his surprise visit --not that she couldnt have guessed by now.

"Id like to help you get over it --if you want me to, that is."

Briefly, Tanya reflected on how Kat and Rocky had already helped her, but she had to admit --even if only to herself-- that she was terribly tempted to see how Tommys version of help would turn out. Shed been with him, true, but that had been somewhat desperate circumstances; truth to tell, she was simply curious! However, there was something she needed to know, in light of his former reluctance.

"Id like that...." He chuckled softly at that, and his hands began to roam over her backside, dipping lower to her bottom. Tanya sighed in appreciation, Tommy rested his forehead against hers, smiled one of his patented gentle smiles, then brushed his lips against hers.

The Yellow Ranger twined her arms around the tall young mans neck. Who was she to look a gift Ranger in the mouth? Letting her own smile spread, she pressed herself more firmly against Tommys hard muscles.

"So ... this," a slight thrust of her own hips against that growing bulge, "is your idea of helping me out?"

Tommys voice grew husky as he dipped his head to sample the invitingly soft lips and let his hands resume their wanderings over the sleek dark skin.

"Welllll ... it wasnt quite what I had in mind initially, but if you dont mind...?" His tongue licked delicately at Tanyas mouth. Opening herself to him, Tanya delighted in the taste and smell for a few moments, before she withdrew just enough to murmur against his lips.

"I think ... I think its definitely one of your better ideas...." Further speech became impossible as Tommy kissed her more seriously. Their tongues intertwined and danced with each other, arousing both and causing shivers of excitement to run down Tanyas spine. Breathing hard, they separated; Tommy scooped her up in his arms and carried her the few steps to her bed. Laying her down, he kissed her again, then stood up. He smiled with a touch of deviltry as he ran a teasing hand from her cheek over her breasts to the juncture of her thighs, dipping a single finger all too briefly into her moistening folds.

"Dont go away."

The admonishment was absolutely unnecessary, as Tanya had no intention to go anywhere; rather, she lay back against her pillow and watched appreciatively as he quickly stripped off his clothes. Shed admired Tommys musculature in the sunlight; now, with the moon casting interesting shadows over his smooth, bronzed skin, he seemed magnificent. She stretched sensuously as he lowered himself next to her and gathered her close to his hard body. They kissed again, harder this time, and hands began to roam, exploring, learning contours and reactions, until they were both panting. Tommy finally lifted his head and nipped at her fingers, which were wandering over his face into his dark locks. Without thinking, Tanya plucked slightly at his earring.

"Hey!"

She couldnt help but grin at his mock-outraged expression. Arching her back to bring her breasts in closer contact with his hard chest (and her hips with something not quite as hard, but infinitely more interesting!), she purred at him.

"Dont bite me!"

Tommys grin changed. Where before it had been playful, it now took on a deep note of sensuality. His voice dropped deeper as he shifted his position. "Oh, no?"

Before Tanya could reply, his head moved lower and his hot mouth fastened on her right breast. He captured the already stiff little nub with his teeth and applied just enough pressure to change everything she might have said into a blissful sigh. That shifted into a deep moan as his wet tongue began to flick against the pebbled tip. All she could do was to hold his head, pressing him deeper into her breast as Tommy began to sweep her swells with broad licks that moved steadily downwards.

Tanya gave herself up to sensation. Rocky had been very gentle with her, surprising her; Tommy, for all his expertise, brought a certain playfulness to his caresses that shed never expected. What he was doing to her felt pretty incredible, and she deeply appreciated the fact that he could offer her this kind of comfort. Then all thought vanished like ice cream in the sun as his strong hands parted her thighs and his talented tongue began to lick deeply at her womanhood. When he found her clit and began to eat her in earnest, she was hard-pressed to keep her moans at a level that wouldnt be heard outside her room. She tried to clasp her legs around his head to hold him in position, but Tommy pressed her thighs outward, opening her up completely. His hands glided up towards her knees and back down again, caressing the soft skin of her inner thighs, exciting her further. Tanya began to squirm and reached for her breasts.

Tommy looked up as he felt a fresh flood of wetness on his busy tongue. He grinned into her juicy cunt and continued to lick the pink folds for a while, but as he felt her muscles bear down, he slowly withdrew. Moving up the lush curves the same way hed gone down, he plucked her busy fingers from her straining nipples. Chuckling at the frustrated moan Tanya emitted, he sucked one generous swell into his mouth once more, massaging the other with his free hand. His own organ was hard and ready, but he wanted to play some more. Moving one hand to her shoulder, he stroked gently down until he captured one hand. Shifting around, he guided her to his demanding manhood and moaned his own appreciation into her bosom as firm fingers closed around his shaft and began to stroke him in rhythm with his flickering tongue. Finally, they both couldnt take any more. Breathing hard and fast, Tanya lifted his head from her breast and drew him upward, to share another deep, hot kiss. When they came up for air, her eyes smoldered with desire.

"Fuck me, Tommy!" It was half plea, half demand.

"My pleasure," he growled, thrusting his tongue into her mouth again. Then, he moved up on her bed. Tanya expected him to cover her, but to her surprise he slid from between her legs to recline in a half-sitting position against the headboard. He drew her over, positioning her above his rampant cock. Tanya smiled in anticipation. Tommy supported her hips as she adjusted herself, holding the long hot rod until just the tip rested at her wet cunt. Bracing herself, she rocked her hips slightly, teasing him with minute movements as she lowered herself gradually onto him. Both Rangers shared moans as Tanya sheathed him with torturous slowness in her tight depths. At last, she came to rest on Tommys thighs. They paused momentarily to savor the feeling of being joined so closely. Then, Tanya lifted herself up. Tommys prick slid out until only the crown was held in her pussy. For a breathless instant, the Yellow Ranger held that position, then she rotated her pelvis slightly before lowering herself down again. The Red Ranger groaned and closed his eyes. Hed come to offer comfort, but the sight of Tanyas nakedness had thrown him. However, he could think about his sudden change of plans later; right now, there was a beautiful naked girl impaling herself on his needy cock, doing all the work. It was high time he took a more active part in things.

With that thought, he braced Tanyas hips more firmly, then bucked his hips sharply. With a surprised squeak, Tanya toppled forward, barely catching herself on his chest. Tommy grinned as the move brought her full breasts within easy reach of his mouth. Sliding his hands up the smooth, warm skin, he molded her waist, dipping a playful thumb into her bellybutton, then moved upward to plump the generous mounds. Tilting his head forward, he licked at her hard nipples, sucking first one, then the other between his lips. Tanya threw her head back. Her new position pressed her clit against Tommys pelvis, stimulating her further. She rocked forward, thrusting her heaving breasts closer to the hot mouth that was feasting so hungrily on her aching globes. Tommy hummed around his mouthful, then gripped her hips again. Never leaving off the dark swells, he held her where he wanted her, then began to thrust. The two matched rhythms. Faster and faster they moved together, their bodies becoming slick with sweat, until it became too much for the young woman. Barely remembering to muffle her scream, she climaxed, bearing down on the pistoning cock deep within her. As soon as her muscles relaxed enough, Tommy rammed himself deep into her a few more times, then came himself. Tanya collapsed on his chest, trying valiantly to catch her breath. Tommys hands stroked her quivering muscles as his own respiration rate gradually slowed down. Finally, Tanya rolled off him. He chuckled exhaustedly and gathered her close in a warm hug. Both Rangers waited for their heartbeats to return to normal, then Tommy raised himself up on one elbow. He tugged teasingly at a strand of hair that was plastered to Tanyas cheek. His smile was more than a trifle smug as he searched her eyes for traces of the pain hed read in them in the afternoon. He found none.

"Feel better?"

Tanya had to grin; it was exactly the same thing Rocky had asked her earlier. Come to think of it, hed leaned over her exactly like Tommy, too; but there was no need to tell her team leader that, was there?

"Yes, I do. Thanks, Tommy."

Tommy kissed her soundly, then caught a glance at her alarm clock. It was almost midnight, and they both had school tomorrow. Grumbling under his breath and causing Tanya to giggle, he rolled out of the comfortable, warm bed and began to dress. Finished, he stood over her. Tanya reached out and captured one of his hands. Brushing her lips against his palm, she playfully nipped at the base of his thumb, then released him and relaxed against her pillows. Tommy drew the covers over her, tucking her in with exaggerated care. She giggled, accepting his solicitude. Resting her head on one arm, she turned on her side and smiled drowsily as Tommy kissed her brow then whispered a gentle, "Goodnight" before teleporting out in a flash of red light.

Tanya smiled to herself. Her earlier funk had disappeared, thanks to the love and care of her teammates; she now knew, although shed never reached that conclusion consciously, that Shawn had just hurt her pride; her friends had shown her what real caring was all about --she didnt need the approval of anybody else, as long as she had friends like these.

The moonlight highlighted a bundle of cloth on the floor: her nightgown. Briefly, Tanya considered getting up and putting it on, but she was just too comfortable. She didnt even feel the need to cleanse herself; although she was sweaty, the light breeze through the open window cooled her enough. Showering could wait til the morning. Just as she punched her pillow into the right position to sleep, a green flash of light briefly illuminated her room, coalescing into a slender form with curly dark hair. Intrigued, Tanya sat up, the sheet falling down and baring her to her waist. _I never thought that Mr. Shy would come, too!_

"Adam?!"

The Green Ranger approached the foot of her bed, letting his dark eyes roam over her naked breasts. His trademark half-smile quirked up a corner of his mouth, and inexplicably Tanya felt her nipples contract. _Its just the breeze from the window! It has to be! I cant possibly.... _Tanya thought frantically as Adam slowly began to unbutton his shirt. She watched, mesmerized, as he slowly, deliberately stripped off his clothes until he was completely nude. His manhood was already erect and pointed directly at her as he moved around the bed, sat down and pulled her into a heated embrace. His mouth covered hers, and his oh-so-talented tongue pushed past her lips to dance with her own. Helpless to do anything but respond, Tanya moaned her delight. When Adam finally released her, she tried to speak, but he stopped her by kissing her again.

Her senses reeling, she clung to him as he buried his lips in her dark hair. His normally light voice had a sexy growl to it as he instructed her, "Sshhh. Dont talk."

A questioning glance earned her another kiss.

"Ive seen how much you were hurt by that creep who couldnt possibly appreciate you. Youre beautiful, sexy, smart, and he doesnt deserve you. Be glad youre rid of him."

"But...." Again, Adams hot lips closed over hers.

"Im going to do my best to make you forget you ever saw that jerk. When Im done with you, youll _know_ you dont need him. Okay?"

Breathless, Tanya could only nod as she clung to his slender but well-muscled shoulders. He pushed her down into her pillows and began to caress her with languid strokes and teasing nip-kisses down her chest. Neither Rocky nor Tommy had been able to revv her engines as fast as Adam was doing; the young woman felt her body respond with quickened breath, and her skin began to glow with a light sheen of perspiration. While her body reveled in the sensations Adam was evoking, her mind was in turmoil.

__

Has everyone gone mad tonight? Kat --okay; she was her usual self, but Rocky? Sensitive and tender? Tommy --playful, even mischievous? And now Adam...! Id never in a million years have thought that he even knew how to be assertive; he seems so shy! The others at least asked if I wanted to make love; he ... he just does! Adam bent his head to her breasts and began to lick and nibble at the sensitive swells, massaging and pinching where his mouth couldnt be. Tanya arched into him and clasped his head closer as she felt her excitement build. _But oh, is he good at it!_

She blissfully gave in to the sensual onslaught. Adam played her body like a musical instrument, her needy moans and lustful sighs the song he produced. He moved down her body to explore her sopping sex, sucking on her overstimulated clitoris and probing her center with strong, sure fingers. When she began to writhe under his expert hands, he slowly withdrew and sat up between her legs, breathing as hard as she. A disappointed whimper was all Tanya was capable of; she dragged open heavy eyelids and tried to capture his hand to bring it back to her womanhood, but he would have none of it. Grasping her fingers in a gentle but firm hold, he lifted them to his mouth and bathed her sensitive palm with his tongue, sending shivers down her spine. Then, he guided her hand to his throbbing cock. Tanya sighed, half disappointed, half pleased, and began to pump up and down the hard length. Adam might not be quite as well endowed as the others on the team, but neither she nor Kat ever had any complaints about the things he could do with his rod. She scooted closer and cupped the heavy sac with her other hand, gently rolling the twin orbs about.

Adam let his head fall back. Hed planned on getting Tanya so excited that she forgot everything but what he was doing to her, but she almost made _him_ forget why hed come, her hands were so wonderful! He let the sensations wash over him for a few more moments, then recalled himself to his self-appointed task. Leaning forward in her grasp, he caught her head once more and thrust his tongue demandingly into her mouth, exploring the moist depths as far as he could, licking and sucking until she tore away, gasping for breath.

The Green Ranger repositioned both of them, so that he was on his back and Tanya was lying between his spread legs. He lifted her face up to his and licked at the seam of her lips until she opened her mouth and sucked his tongue inside, stroking it with her own wet organ. He reciprocated, but then withdrew until their lips barely touched. His breath was hot against her kiss-swollen lips as she felt, rather than heard his words.

"I want you to do exactly what you just did, for as long as you can. Alright?"

Tanya nodded, eager to feel the moist caress again. But as she strained to reach Adams mouth again, he pushed her slowly but firmly away, down his body to his straining prick.

"Not here. There!" He grasped his own organ and brushed it once against her face, coming to rest at her willing lips. Tanya looked back up into his dark, glittering eyes and smiled her acquiescence; for a moment, Adam was reminded of a sleek, dark predator, then he lost himself in a deep groan as that exquisite mouth began to work on him. Graceful hands joined in, and for a while Tanya repaid her teammate with some of the skills her friends had taught her over the last few weeks. After some time, though, her jaw began to ache, and reluctantly she eased the throbbing shaft out of her throat, licking softly at the oozing precome before she let go and sat up. Her thighs were sticky with her own fluid, and she positively ached to feel Adams hands on her again.

She was breathing hard, but so was he; they both regarded each other with hungry dark eyes, then Adam couldnt restrain himself any longer. In one fluid motion, he pulled her up and around, moved into position and thrust into her tight pussy. When he was fully sheathed, he paused for an instant, looking to see if he had inadvertently caused her discomfort in some way, but the Yellow Ranger only moaned deeply as she shifted slightly under his weight. Lifting her strong thighs to clasp them around his waist, she canted her hips for optimum penetration and drew his mouth to hers once more. Placing tiny, demanding kisses all over his face, she begged in a husky voice, "Take me, Adam; make me forget everything but your cock thrusting into my pussy; make me come so hard that all I can remember is your name!"

That was all the impetus the young man needed. With an almost feral growl, he pinned her hands above her head and began pistoning the tight depths gripping his cock so delightfully. Tanya met every one of his thrusts with equal abandon, and soon the two lost themselves in the driving force of their entwined bodies. Tanya came first, although shed had several orgasms already; her climax triggered Adams, and with a shout he barely remembered to muffle in her pillow, he filled her sex with his hot jism. Even after hed emptied his balls, he continued to rock within her for a while, until her cramping leg muscles forced her to release his hips from her grasp. Panting with exertion, the two separated and lay next to each other on the narrow bed, trying to catch their breaths. When he felt he could move again, Adam raised himself up on one elbow and looked into Tanyas tired, but sparkling eyes. His position was one Tanya had seen two other young men in earlier during the night, and she barely stifled a giggle.

__

If he asks me if I feel better now, Im going to lose it big time!

Adam, however, surprised her again. Brushing a sweaty lock of hair out of her face, he grinned at her. "Well?"

Tanya was confused. "Well, what?"

"Did it work?"

"Did what work? Adam...?"

"Good. You remember."

"Remember what?"

"My name."

"Your --oh!" Tanya laughed as she recalled what shed said to him before he took her. She playfully tousled his curly black hair. Looking at him with a mock scowl, she drew his head down for a kiss. When they came up for air again, she shook her head, then relented.

"Yes, it worked." Truthfully, ever since Rocky had held her while she cried, her thoughts had wandered further and further away from Shawn. Trying to call up his face before her minds eye, Tanya was surprised how faint his image had become in such a short time. She was truly thankful to her friends, for all their loving efforts, and said as much to Adam --carefully leaving out any mention of their teammates whod come before him. There was no need to let the guys know that all of them had had the same idea --well, maybe later, after shed shared her wild night with Kat! Meanwhile, Adam reluctantly rolled away from her. A glance at the clock made both teens groan. It was nearly two in the morning; another five hours, and theyd have to get up again! Quickly, Adam put on his clothes. Tanya straightened her sheets and watched him as he tried to tame his curls. Finally giving it up as a lost cause, Adam shrugged sheepishly; it didnt really matter anyway, since he was teleporting directly home to his room. Tanya laughed and stepped into his embrace; the two shared another lingering kiss, then she was alone again.

As she slid between the still-warm sheets, Tanya couldnt help a very satisfied smile --in more ways than the obvious. Not only did her body still hum with the last remnants of sexual satisfaction, but her mood was incredibly lighter. She felt better, in fact, than she had since shed come to Angel Grove and had had to adjust to all the new things in her life. She now knew that her friends were exactly that --friends, who would do everything in their power to help her with whatever problem she might have. _And what a way for them to show they care_! All three male Rangers had surprised her with sides to their personalities shed never expected; it was going to be fun to look deeper during the daytime for other traits that might be hidden under the prankster, the leader and the shy little boy.

Tanya curled up under her blanket, hugging her pillow as she recalled Rocky, Tommy and Adam. Her eyes were getting droopy as the thought occurred to her that the only member of the team she _hadnt_ made love with tonight was Billy --her first lover! Chuckling with mingled regret and relief --she _was_ feeling slightly sore by now, and what about school tomorrow (uh, today)-- Tanya was about to close her eyes, as a white teleportation light illuminated her room for an instant. Suddenly wide-awake once more, Tanyas eyes grew impossibly large as she took in the senior member of the Power team.

"Billy?!"

"None other," he said as he stepped forward, carrying a single flower, a raging hard-on and a bottle of lubricant, wearing nothing but his communicator and a sexy smile.


End file.
